dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Make it or Break it
(The crew lands in a red river.) Violet: Ugh, what the fuck is this shit? Derek: Blood, maybe? ???: Oh, it's more than blood. Georgia: Who dat? Lapsus: My name is Lapsus. Welcome to the Sex Dimension! Violet: Oh god fucking dammit. Lapsus: Speaking of fucking, you're all going to have sex if you want to get your little friend back. Not fucking is punishable by death! By the way, Oboes' tits are exquisite! Georgia: Agreed. Lapsus: Well, I'll leave you to your sexual endeavors. (Lapsus vanishes in a cloud of sperm.) Violet: Charming. Issac: So who's having sex with who? Violet: Well, I'm not finished with you... (She grabs his penis.) Issac: Alright! See you guys later, I'm getting a head start! (They walk off and continue to have sex.) Derek: Well I guess that leaves me, Georgie and Suzan... Suzan: Georgia? Georgia: ...Sure. (Georgia and Suzan walk off.) Derek: Wait! Can't I join?! Georgia: No thanks, I'm trying new things right now. Derek: But if I don't have sex I- Lapsus: DIE? CORRECT! (Suddenly, Derek is struck by white lightning, killing him.) Violet: Oh shit! (Violet starts violently humping Issac.) Violet: Just fucking cum, you bitch! Issac: Let me suck your tits! (Violet shoves one of her breasts into his mouth.) Violet: There! Just cum! (Issac jerks up, spewing massive amounts of cum into Violet's vagina.) Lapsus: We have two survivors! (Oboes comes down from the dark void above them, covered in cum and menstrual fluid.) Oboes: Hurry...up... Georgia: What the fu-AHHH! (She jumps back with cum covering her vagina, and she sees that Suzan has a penis.) Georgia: What?! HOW?! Lapsus: No time for questioning, she came and that's all that matters! (Lapsus releases Oboes, crashing her to the ground in a messy, red and white pool.) Issac: Fuck, that's nasty... Oboes: Tell me about it. (Lapsus steps out of the shadows to greet them personally.) Lapsus: Well done! As a token of my gratitude, Issac, I have made your penis much larger! Issac: Hey, thanks! Violet: I couldn't fit that in my pussy. Lapsus: I'm guessing your wondering where your friend Derek is. Oboes: Yes, actually. Lapsus: Well, there's a funny thing about your dimensional travels. Oboes: Elaborate, please? Lapsus: It's quite simple. Every dimension you go to is a test! If one person so happens to fail the test, then they're dead for the duration of your journey! Issac: That's brutal, dude. Oboes: Do you know how many dimensions there are? Lapsus: At least five more. Oboes: Whatever it takes. Suzan: Are you sure they will be there? Lapsus: As sure as I'll ever be. (He opens up the portal leading to the next dimension.) Lapsus: See you lovebirds la- (They all hop down at the same time.) Lapsus: Jeez. rude, much? << PART 3 Dreams of a Distant Past >> PART 5 Unholy Spirits What did you think of this episode? Gross. (1/5) Less gross. (2/5) Good. (3/5) Better. (4/5) Awesome! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:Dick Sticks Category:Stultus Cadet Category:July Releases